1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism and an antenna device therewith, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism with easy assembly and an antenna device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional antenna device includes a holder, a supporting tube and a fixing mechanism. The supporting tube is used for supporting the holder, and the holder is used for holding an antenna component, so that the antenna component is capable of receiving antenna signals. The fixing mechanism is used for fixing the holder and the supporting tube, so that the supporting tube supports the holder stably. Conventionally, the fixing mechanism fixes the holder and the supporting tube in a screwed and manually manner, so that the holder firmly fixes the supporting tube. The aforesaid design requires additional tools, such as a screw driver, for screwing, resulting in complex process of assembly, and thus it is not convenient for a user to install and use.